ninjasexpartyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacred Chalice
The Sacred Chalice, also listed as ' The Sacred Chalice, Pt. 1', is the seventh track on Ninja Sex Party's second album, Strawberries and Cream. It is a 4-part epic adventure song, although only the first part is available on the album. Its four music videos were released on July 21st, 2010; August 4th, 2010; August 18th, 2010; and September 8th, 2010. Lyrics Part 1 I had a really good time today, Krisstin. Thanks for walking me to my door. You live here?! Yeah, it's quaint, but it's home. ~ Come on in. Your place looks a lot bigger from outside. Yeah, well, you know. Angles. Let me show you around. Yeah. Those are my Little League trophies. That's my Alf lunchbox. That behind you is Ninja Brian. Gasp Oh, h-hi! What is that? Oh, this old thing? I'm surprised you noticed it. This is the Sacred Chalice of Ragaloch. Y'know, Ninja Brian and I quested for many a moon in search of this precious artefact. The ancient council of elders says that he who wields the chalice shall have everlasting awesomeness. How do you wield a chalice? Enough questions! All shall be revealed to you...in time. And the time is now! The legends say the chalice lies in the Mountain of a Thousand Nights And he who wields it will become crazy awesome (Crazy awesome) And all my life I wondered what awesomeness was really like So I assembled the greatest warriors of our time It was me and Ninja Brian and a robot and an elf and a hooker that I hired Uh, actually, there wasn't a hooker. I, uh, just remembered. That was another robot On a quest for destiny and greatness And maybe some bagels cause it was gonna be a long trip We will follow the guiding light of the North Star Onto the adventure of our lives, never stopping Except maybe for a bagel (with cream cheese, cream cheese, cream cheese, cream cheese) We travelled miles by winter's light, fought a dragon and a mountain lion We don't have any footage, but that shit totally happened (Dramatisation) Then one day, we arrived at the Drawbridge of Medieval Times It sounded scary, but the guard seemed really nice And with his help we'll follow the guiding light of the North Star In whatever direction it points (North) We'll always fight to be awesome As awesome as Part 2 Part 2 coming soon ---- Part 2 In the last episode of The Sacred Chalice - A Quest, Part 1: "This is the Sacred Chalice of Ragaloch." And now Part 2! -the guard seemed really nice And with his help we'll follow the guiding light- Shut the fuck up! Why do you come to the Drawbridge of Medieval Times? We seek the Sacred Chalice. Ah! So it's awesomeness you seek. Well, that's something that must be earned. In order to cross my bridge, you must pass a deadly challenge! Are you ready? Oh my god! Let's absolutely do this. In order to cross my bridge, you must...eat an entire sandwich! That's impossible... We already filled up on bagels. I know, your robot friend has cream cheese all over his face. Robot noises Bastard... Alright. We'll play your game. Danny, I'm scared. Do not worry, my sweet elven friend, for we need only to remain calm and we will survive this. You have to eat the crusts too. Noooooooo! ~SCENE MISSING~ Oh god, they're dead! That was so much worse than I thought it would be! That poor hooke- robot. Haha! Your friends were not rad enough to survive the challenge. Finding the chalice is the only way to save them now. Gaaaaaaaah! Ninja Brian, contain your rage. That robot is dead enough. Alright, we will quest for the chalice. Where shall we find it? Hnn! You must travel to the Mountain of a Thousand Nights where you will face many obstacles and tribulations. Once you get there, you must defeat the barbarian who defends its entrance. But I warn you, you cannot defeat him with brute strength. You must find...another way. Aw, thank you, that's very specific and helpful, you bi- Shadows lie across our hearts as we walk another hundred miles It's only the first day and three fifths of our party have died (Not a good average) Then we saw the waterfall where the stallion of Satan resides We would have to tame him if we wanted to save our lives Because we must follow the guiding light of the North Star Even though it screwed us over a bunch of times What's your problem? Go fuck yourself, Star (He didn't mean that) ---- Part 3 In the last episode of The Sacred Chalice - A Quest, Part 2: "Noooooooo!" Robot noises "Noooooooo!" And now Part 3! There he is Ninja Brian. Hellfire Ragnarok, the stallion of Satan. We're going to have to tame him if we want to cross his waterfall. But there are those who say that taming Hellfire Ragnarok is as difficult as eating an entire sandwich. Ragnarok! You have terrorised this land for long enough! My name is Danny Sexbang and I am your master from this day forward! Pony noises Ninja Brian, he's charging! Pony noises Submit to me, you godless hell-beast! Pony noises It is done. Come, Ninja Brian. Let us quest onward to the Mountain of a Thousand Nights! ~ Move your nuts out of the way, barbarian! We've come for the chalice! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm pretty sure he can be reasoned with. Urgh! Ow. What's that, Ninja Brian? Oh, right. The Bridge Keeper said we cannot defeat the barbarian with brute strength alone. Thanks for reminding me of that just in time. Well, this warrior may be too strong for us, but he doesn't know that we're masters of disguise. ~ONE MINUTE LATER~ Alright, here goes nothing. Whistling Ugh! He didn't buy it, Ninja Brian! Our only hope is to use beauty. You must write the most beautiful haiku ever. Go! Bird screeching "Puppies and kitties Making love in the warm sunshine So sweet yet so hot" ...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Nice haiku, Ninja Brian. That middle line had 8 syllables. Dick. Okay, you're forgiven this one time. Good. Now find us a way into this mountain. Ninja Brian plays the piccolo A bear appears, speaking in strange sounds Ninja Brian, you've used your piccolo to call our forest friend, Beary Manilow. Hello, Beary. "Hello" I'm sorry we don't have any fresh fish for you today. "Oh no" But we need to find a way into this mountain. Perhaps you could use your tracking skills- Thank you, my animal brother. You've made the forest gods proud this day. Up top! ---- Part 4 We made our way inside the cave that the bear mashed in the mountainside We found the Alter of Sweetness and atop it lay our prize (Oh shit, the chalice) We fought through trials and risked our lives just for this one moment to arrive It was emotional and tears sprang to our eyes Ninja Brian, are you crying? Choking up Good. Me neither. Aaaahahaha! There she is, Ninja Brian. The gorgeous lady angel protector keeper guardian of the chalice. Excuse me... Excuse me... Sorry, excuse me... They took the chalice from her hands and awesomeness was theirs Now Danny can finally shave and cut that stupid hair Then their friends came back to life, they even healed the bear And no girl could resist the need to throw her underwear Underwear-sniffing Because we followed the guiding light of the North Star The bond we share is indestructible and tight Just like my pants And now my heart is filled with the wondrous sight of angel blessings Our quest was over and we had all survived Because friendship and love will always triumph! Wow, Danny, that was really amazing. I know. Oh, shit! It's not what you think. Lots of medieval chalices are plastic. What's this? "Hot to Get Blowjobs by Lying About Ancient Artefacts?" That one admittedly is going to be more difficult to explain. Ninja Brian, is the whole story about the chalice made up? Smoke bomb Really, Danny? Really? Krisstin, wait! This is not the best time to ask, but could you tell me Just what is the chance of that blowjob, 1 to 10? Give me a number If it's 1 then I'll put my pants back on Krisstin, wait! She's gone, Ninja Brian. She's really gone... Excuse me, sir. Is there a reason you're dressed like that, sir? ...Ninja Brian, smoke bomb! Faulty smoke bomb Plan B! They flee ...Where the fuck'd they go? Category:Strawberries and Cream Category:Ninja Sex Party originals